


Swimming with The Sharks: Second Dive

by LazyCrazyDazy



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Female Nitori Aiichirou, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCrazyDazy/pseuds/LazyCrazyDazy
Summary: It's the second year at Samezuka Academy. Exciting new changes and some new faces go along for the second swimming season. Ai has her eyes set on Nationals and Rin has his heart set on the making the world stage. It's going to be another fun season as they both make their way to the future.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fresh Start

* * *

**_ Hey. Here comes season 2 a season I am really really looking forward to. Hope you all enjoy.  _ **

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It's officially the new year and there are some big exciting changes._ **

"What the hell?!" Rin exclaimed when he opened his door for his morning jog. He was met with a crowd of faces all hovering in the doorway.

"Hey is Ai awake yet?"

"Yeah are they ready?!" another his teammates asked eagerly.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Rin snapped.

"You don't know…" one asked shocked.

"We need Ai's protein bars to precarb because if we don't we're gonna die…"

"Yeah so is she awake?"

That was met by a roll of the eyes and the slamming of the door in their faces. A collective whine came from across the wood.

Rin looked over to the bunk above to see Ai still slumbering away. 'She can seriously sleep through all that?' he thought as he climbed up the ladder.

"Hey…" he gently nudged her shoulder a few times.

"Mmmm" he was met with a sleepy gaze which he gave a chuckle at before he began rocking her a bit harder. "Hey come on! You don't want to be late for the last practice of the year."

"Oh yeah…" She sat up in the bunk bed rubbing her eyes before she gave a yawn. Rin could tell by the haziness in her blue eyes she was still drowsy.

"Also, you got a bunch of idiots outside waiting for some protein bars or something…" he said pointing over to their dorm door.

"Right!" she immediately perked up at this as she clamored down the ladder. Rin watched as she suddenly had a burst of energy as she went to the mini fridge pulling out tupperware after tupperware out. She opened one and gently pocked it with a finger before giving a broad smile. "Yay they're done."

"What are those?"

"It's a protein bar I've been experimenting with." She explained holding it up to Rin's face proudly. "It's got a bit more carbohydrates and some energy booster protein." She opened the dorm door and held a tupperware up with a bright smile. "They're ready. I got enough for two bars for each." Rin watched as his teammates took the bars giving grateful thanks.

"Why are you making protein bars for everyone. I mean more so than usual…" he asked when Ai came back to the fridge.

"Oh! They wanted some extra help for this practice. It's going to be extra brutal this session." She said taking a bite into one as she held another up to Rin. "Here Rin-senpai."

"Thanks, but I'll take mine after my jog." He said as he began stretching. He stopped when he saw Ai's concerned face. "

"What?"

"Are you sure going on a run is a good idea today?"

"Why?"

"Well during the last practice in the season it's a tradition to do the endurance of death."

"Endurance of death. What the hell is that?"

"Every last practice there is a competition. 100 races of 100 meters."

"Seriously?" Rin asked stunned. "100 races?"

"Well it can stop sooner if l manages to beat the captain."

"Why do they do this?" he asked stunned.

Ai gave a shrug of her shoulders as she held up her hands. "Samezuka tradition I guess…"

'This school has some dumb traditions.' Rin thought. 'Between this and the maid outfits during the festival…'

Suddenly a ping broke out causing Ai to jump before she looked at her phone. She flipped it open and then gave a cheerful smile. "Your sister's letting me know she's excited about coming over."

"Right. The Iwatobi guys are coming too. I'm going to get going."" he rolled his shoulders which was met with a dissatisfied stare from Ai. "It's going to be a short one." He exclaimed.

"Okay…" she answered skeptically.

* * *

**Samezuka Swimming Facility**

"Gou!" Seijirou called out eagerly with a boisterous wave. "Over here!"

"Hi!" The Iwatobi manager greeted as she and Amato came over to the entrance of the building.

"Thanks for letting us sit in on this practice." Amato sensei said with a bow of her head.

"Thanks for coming to support us. Where's the rest of the team?" Ai asked.

"They're on the way." Gou said looking at her phone with a huff. "I think Haru held them up."

"Figures." Rin muttered.

"Well we need to get started. They can jump in when they get here." Seijirou proclaimed waving in Gou and Amato.

As they entered the building the chatter of the team silenced as Seijirou took a stance hands on his hips.

"Alright, Guys!" he declared sternly. " As you know this is the last practice. I'll save the mushy stuff for later, but for right now let's get started on the Endurance of Death. First Years First! Get to the block. Show me what you got!"

"Endurance of Death?" Amato asked concerned as the whistle blew. Raucous cheers broke out from spectators from the balcony above. A short time later Seijirou emerged victorious holding up his hands. "You're going to have to do better than that! Next round!"

"The endurance of death is a series of 100 races of 100 meters till someone beats the captain." Rin explained.

"That seems like it's going to be pretty difficult. He has skill to go with those muscles." Gou commented.

"It'll probably going to go on for awhile." Ai surmised.

"Nitori. You're up!" Seijirou shouted.

"Right!" she said going to the blocks.

"Good luck Ai!" Gou called out after her friend as she took to the block with a group of second years.

A few races went by with Seijirou winning each one, some by a broad match others by a finger tip.

"It's certainly livelier than our practices." Gou said as she looked to the cheering crowd above.

"Livelier isn't exactly the word that comes to mind." Amato said with a tinge of concern in her voice as she looked to some of the Saezuka swimmers who were so exhausted they were crawling along the pools edge to get to the diving boards.

"How are you holding up?" Gou asked concerned when she saw Ai hurl herself out of the water.

"I'm fine!" Ai stated with a wave of her hands. "I don't have speed, but I thankfully I have stamina."

"I must say you have to have a lot of strength to manage being her Niitori-san." Amato commented. "IT's as the great art critic John Ruskin said. 'Endurance is nobler than strength, and patience than beauty.' She recited holding up a finger.

"I… I guess…" Ai proclaimed with a confused smile. "Oh…let me check on some of the guys." She said staring worried at some of her teammates hanging on the walls some with towels over their heads.

"Oh they're here!" Gou said with a wave when her eyes fell upon her team mates when they finally entered the facility. "Over here guys."

* * *

"This is it…." Minami stated with a towel over his head. "This is where I die…Takuya delete my text messages…"

"I think I'm going to go before you…" Takuya groaned out as he was face down. He was rolled over on his side by Ai as he gave another groan. "So…tired."

"Guys…we're only half-way there!" Ai stated concerned before she stopped. "Oh the Iwatobi guys made it."

She noticed the smile on Rin's face as he greeted his old teammate. She gave a smile of her own as the Captain excitedly came to the Iwatobi group.

"Come on let's go. Samezuka versus Iwatobi, 400 meter freestyle relay. Matsuoka you're swimming in this one." Seijirou declared.

"Sure." Rin softly agreed.

"Who else wants in?" He declared to the other swimmers. Some groans were met as he put his hands on his hip.

"Come on! I know I didn't Captain a bunch of whimps. Step up!"

Ai glanced around anxiously at her exhausted teammates before she stood up jogging lightly to the group. She almost tripped as her arms waved in a frenzied before she managed to right herself. "Uh…M…me!" she said holding her hand up. "I can. If you'll have me."

"Atta girl Nitori! Alright who else is on board." Seijirou said surveying his teammates ignoring the protests from the Iwatobi team . "Nakagawa how about you!"

Ai watched as Haru disrobed his pants showing his swimsuit underneath. 'Wow…he came prepared.' She thought as she saw the rest of the Iwatobi team digging out the swimsuits from their school bags.

'Oh good. They brought theirs too' Ai thought before she looked at the anxious face of Rei who was admonishing his teammates. 'Except him…'

"Hey no worries!" Seijirou declared with a bright grin as he put his hand on Rei's shoulder.. "We'll be able to accommodate you! Nitori, help him out."

"Right!" Ai stated. "Come on Ryugazaki-san." She said grabbing his wrist. "I'll show you where you can change."

"But…but…"

Nagisa gave a giggle at Rei's defeated face as she dragged him to a locker room.

* * *

**One Speedo Later...**

"It looks good on you Rei-chan." Nagisa chimed as his friend stood irritatingly at the starters block. He saw the twitch in his friends eyebrow that made him chuckle. "Maybe Ai keeps putting you in a speedo because she wants to see your legs." He added.

"Don't patronize me!" Rei snapped.

"Guys. Come on it's about to start soon." Makoto broke in. "I say we go in our usual relay order. So, me then Nagisa, then Rei and then Haru bringing it in."

Haru gave an agreeing nod.

"Right. Makes sense." Rei said. "I shall do my best besides the circumstances."

"Alright Nakagawa you'll start." Seijirou stated. "Then Ai." She gave a few eager nods.

"After that I'll go and Rin. I'm leaving it to you to be the anchor."

"You sure you don't want to bring it on home?" Rin asked unsure. He knew the captain loved the flair of dramatics.

"Definitely. Do us proud Rin. Now let's get going."

The teams line up with Nakagawa and Makato settling onto the blocks.

"Ready. Set!" the whistle rang letting the swimmers take off.

Ai slipped the swim cap over her head as he walked up to the starters block. She looked over to Nagisa who was bouncing happily on his toes.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because you're a girl Ai-Ai!" he said with a smile and wink.

"Don't call me that…" She said with a grimace as she took the block. 'Only Mitz gets to call me that.'

"Ai relax." She heard Rin call from behind her. "Don't be so tense."

"Right…" she murmured, her fingers curling over the starters block.

She waited for Nakagawa for her to take off as she took to the water.

'I'm not going to be able to beat him.' She thought anxiously she tried to keep her pace. She fought her frustration when she saw Nagisa going from the turn ahead of her. 'But I know Seijirou and Rin are strong enough to make up for my lack of speed. If I can keep one arms pace…' she tried to stretch out willing her arms and legs to go further.'

She hit the mat wall seeing Seijirou take off.

'Why's he doing butterfly?' Ai thought confusingly as she got helped out of the pool by Nakagawa and Rin.

'He's coming up on him fast.' She thought happily as she watched the captain quickly catch up.

"Good job Ai." Rin said as he took the block. She could only hold a thumbs up as she tried to catch her breath watching as the captain managed to catch Ryugazaki with a few strokes. She cheered as Rin and Haru took off from a hairs breath of each other.

'When those two take to the water. It's always osmehitng to see.' She thought before she joined in the cheers for Samezuka. She gave a joy of exclamation when Rin and Haru hit the mat and the results came to the board.

"We won!" She declared happily to Rin when he came out of the water.

"That's how it's done!" Seijirou declared strong holding the relay team in his arms. "I couldn't be prouder!"

Ai gave a giggle seeing Rin's reluctant face as he tried to break free and Nakagawa strangling for air since the captains forearm was on top of his neck.

"Ca…captain." He strangled out causing him to chuckle and release. "Now that was a nice break. Come on! I'm still undefeated and we got 43 more races till this is over." He declared. That declaration was answered by some groans which were quickly silenced by Seijirou's harsh glare.

"Feel free to get in on this too Iwatobi!"

* * *

**20 More Races Later**

"Good team work. I'm proud of you. This is the part where we third years bow out. No tears." He said looking over to Nitori who quickly swallowed back what was managing to leak out of her eyes. "No regrets. Look alive!" He suddenly snapped causing all the swimmers to tremble at the sudden harsh tone in his voice.. "It's not gonna be a pool party once I'm gone. Come April you'll have a world class bad ass setting the pace. I'd advise you to enjoy the slack while you can."

"Matsuoka." He said causing the red hair swimmer to step forward. "Starting tomorrow you call the shots."

Rin looked taken aback as Ai mouth dropped slightly open.

"That means you're the new captain." Seijirou added.

"Yes Sir." Rin agreed which was followed by applause after. "Alright. Our work here is done." Seijirou said to the rest of the third years. "Let's pack it up."

"Sir. Can I talk to you?" Rin asked as the pool was being cleared out.

"Sure." Seijirou stated as he began to towel dry his hair. "What's up?"

"It's about me being Captain." Rin started.

"What about it?" Seijirou replied tapping the water from his ear.

"You're kidding me right?" Rin asked. The look on Seijirou's face was nothing but a few confused blinks. "I can't be Captain." He explained with exasperation.

"It's my call." Seijirou said becoming more serious as he resumed toweling his hair.

"I'm...I'm not qualified." Rin continued as he stared off to the side. "I mean leading the whole team..."

"Quit whining." Seijirou interrupted staring sternly at Rin. "I thought you wanted this."

"Well I…" Rin began but that was interrupted by Seijirou again.

"What was all that talk about making this team great?" He asked with a smirk. "Man up RIn!" His gold eyes saw his fretful face as he gave a chuckle giving Rin a bright encouraging smile.

"Dude this is me saying I believe in you." His gold eyes trailed to the side. "And I know I'm not the only one." Rin followed his gaze to Ai who was busy trying to pick up Takuya and Minami who were on the side of the pool utterly exhausted.

"Guys come on….please don't make me get the nurse." She stated anxiously. "I can't carry you both."

"I don't think I would be able to be Captain without her help. And I don't have any doubt that she'll help you too." He stood up and gave Rin a few pats on the back. His signature pat that was so harsh it almost made him take a step. "I'm leaving Samezuka happy knowing I'm leaving the team in good hands. So make us proud."

"Thanks…" Rin muttered.

"Oni-chan!" Gou exclaimed coming up to her brother excitedly once he was alone. "You're the new captain!"

"Congrats." Haru commented.

"That's all you're going to say?" Rin asked his stoic friend.

"Captain Rei-chan!" Nagisa declared causing Rin to scowl. "Has a nice ring to it!"

"I'm sure you'll captain admirably." Rei said with a bow of his head.

"Is it hard?" he asked Makato.

"No it's great." He said with a genuine smile. "But to be fair my team is a lot smaller than yours."

Rin took in a breath of resignation. "Thanks for coming again. I'll see you all later okay."

"Bye!" Gou said waving as the rest of the Iwatobi team followed suit. "Bye Ai!" Gou hollered out to her friend.

"Bye thanks for coming!" Ai called out to her and the rest of the team. Her and Rin watched as they left.

"This is so exciting." She said to Rin as they were heading back to their dorm. "You're the new captain."

She watched Rin give a brief nod and she blinked a few times.

"Yeah…" he murmured.

"You don't sound too sure." She stated concerned.

"Honestly. I don't really want to be Captain." He said rubbing the back of his head. "It seems like a lot.

"But you said you wanted to make the best team, didn't you?" Ai challenged.

"You sound like the captain." He groaned.

"Rin-Senpai." She stopped in her walk staring confidently at him. Rin could practically see the sparkles surrounding her face. "You can be stern but also caring. And you are extremely passionate about swimming. I have no doubt you're going to be a great Captain." She could see the hint of a grimace on his face so she gave a small giggle and threw a light punch at his shoulder. "And I'll be here of course to help out with anything you need, sir." She said followed by a salute and a wink.

"Do…don't call me Sir." Rin said at her over eagerness. "Sounds weird coming from you."

"How about Captain?" she asked innocently.

"I think that's even weirder." He said as he began walking again.

"Well if you want my advice, first order of business is the recruitment process. I mean that shouldn't be a problem with the legacy of the swim team but it wouldn't hurt to…" Rin gave a smile as she continued to rattle on offering ideas.

'Guess it won't be too bad if she's here with me.' Rin thought.

* * *

**A week later-Ai and Rin's dorm**

""We have a lot of applications." Ai murmured as she shuffled through the papers.

"With this being the 'Power House of Swimming' I'm not surprised." Rin said as he looked through the papers. "Anyone sticking out? I'm curious to see who this elite athlete Seijirou was talking about."

"No…not really. Some exciting prospects from some middle school but nothing that would stand out as Seijirou said." She shuffled through. "Someone may surprise us though."

"I don't know about that…" Rin muttered.

**Samezuka Try Out Day**

"She's such a pro." Minami commented as he and Shouta watched as Ai organized the swimmers.

"Yeah. I don't remember it being half this organized last year." Shouta responded.

"All set to go Sir." Ai proclaimed proudly as she stood to the side.

"Ai don't call me Sir." Rin said as he walked in front of the recruits.

"To make it on the Samezuka swim team you need to beat the benchmark times. No exceptions. Pay attention to form. Pick a style you feel comfortable and shows us what you got."

"Sir!" The recruits declared before they walked over to the starting blocks. '

He certainly seems like a captain.' She thought happily as the whistles broke out.

Rin watched the swimmers take to the block as he was noting the forms and the times that followed. Ai was near by keeping track of times with the help of some third years as she jotted down.

"Seriously? That's the girl that's here." Rin's ears caught wind of a comment over the chatter. His eyes caught sight of two first years surveying Ai with a dismayed gaze. She was blissfully unaware as she continued marking the swim times on a clipboard.

"Sure she's not some boy in a swimsuit?" The other said.

"Hey!" Rin snapped. Some of the chatter dimmed down as the boys jumped. He glared down at the two who stared frightfully at him.

"Either learn some damn respect or leave."

"Ah…" the two looked to each other before they walked off.

"Whatever she's flat chest anyway." One muttered. Rin hand flew up to snatch their hair and bang their heads together before a hand caught him on the shoulder.

"It's fine Rin-senpai." Ai said.

"No it isn't." Rin snapped.

"I know but they're not worth making a scene for or possibly getting in trouble." She looked to the glares of Takuya and Minami who were nearby giving death glares to the two first years as they walked off. "That goes for you too."

Takuya and Minami gave a sigh in resignation. "Fine…"

"You know she can't stop us if we happen to run into them on campus." Takuya muttered within ear shot of Ai.

"Don't!" Ai called out before she looked up to Rin apologetically. "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry for what? You have no control of those idiots. And if I see them again I will deck them." Rin said shaking his head at her worried face. He then took the clipboard from her hands. "Now come on your turn to take to the block. You don't want to lose your spot to a first year right?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"Right!" Ai replied determinedly.

She quickly put her swim cap on and sloughed off her jacket. As she took the block she nervously settled against the other swimmer. She tried to block it out but she could hear some of the comment.

'Girl…'

'She any good…'

'She has to be…'

'Block them out.' She thought as her fingers clenched the edge of the starting block. 'It's just you and the water.'

The whistle broke out and she took to the water with a dive.

Rin stared as she managed to keep pace at first and then even get a head of one swimmer. He gave a smile to himself when she finally emerged from the water panting.

She emerged from the pool with a strangled as she blinked the water from her eyes.

"Nice work." Rin said looking at the stop watch in his hand.

"I...I just want to make sure I get in." She wheezed. She manage to pull herself up from the pool giving a few ragged wheezes before Rin held up her inhaler. She gave a grateful smile before taking a few puffs and giving a sigh of relief.

"I think you'll be okay." He replied. "Next group up!"

'She may not be the fastest, but no one tries harder than her.' he thought as he watched Ai get back in line.

* * *

**Later that night-Ai and Rin's dorm**

"It looks like we have a pretty strong team." Ai said handing Rin the final rosters. "Although we won't be able to see what they're really made of till next week's city tournament."

"Right. Usually on first years go…" Rin said looking at the papers as he lay on his bunk bed. "There's not too many so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Is it okay if I come along." She asked hopefully from her desk chair. "I want to see if my times gotten any better from last year."

"Sure." Rin replied. "I'm leaving it open for any of the other years too."

"Gou said the whole Iwatobi team is coming too! So it should be fun! Maybe you and Nanase can have another showdown." She said excitedly.

"You make it seem like we're some kind of rivals." Rin asked with a chuckle

"Well you are aren't you?" Ai asked. "Friendly rivals right?"

"I guess." Rin responded. "Don't know if he sees it that way."

"But you do, right Rin-senpai?" she asked.

"Let's just see who we're bringing to this." Rin said holding up the papers.

* * *

**Iwatobi City Tournament**

Rin watched Ai loop the string over the pole and delicately tie a knot. She gave a bright smile and nod to him as he did the other side setting their banner along the balcony.

"This is the most relaxed I've seen you during a meet." Rin said as they sat down in the bleachers with the rest of the team. "Normally you're all nerves."

"I guess because this is more laid back." Ai answered as she looked at the crowd around her. She saw various ages in swimsuits with happy smiles as they warmed up. "Me and my grandpa would come to this competition when I was younger, and we would both compete in our age divisions. It was a fun bonding time…" she stopped when the announcer broke out. "Girls events starting…"

"Ah…that's me." She said gathering her bag.

"Good luck Ai." Rin stated. "You got this." Other first years gave other remarks of good luck while she headed to the locker room.

* * *

'Wish me luck Grandpa!' Ai thought determinedly as she shut her locker. 'I hope to make you…'

"Aaaaaiiiii!" She was nearly buckled over when a pair of arms wrapped around her and a mop of blonde hair cascaded over her face.

"It's so good to see you Ai." An over energetic voice broke out as Ai felt Pan rubbing her head against her.

"Hi…Pan." She said managing to break free from her hold with a grunt.

"How are you doing?" Pan asked her gold eyes staring at Ai eagerly. "Still at Samezuka, huh? Really?"

"Yeah…but why are you here Pan? You weren't here at this tournament last year." Ai asked confused.

"Because you are looking at the new co-captain for Gasumi Academy Girls Swim Team." She said pointing her own thumb at her chest with a proud smile.

"Congratulations." Ai said with a wide eyes stare. "That's great…so what events are you swimming in?"

"Backstroke 100 meter, 200 meter and free style 200 meter."

'Free style 200 meter?" she asked stunned. "Really?" From what she remembered Pan had hated to swim anything over 100 meter if it wasn't backstroke.

Pan nodded. "Yep. I'm branching out a bit. And guess what we're in the same heat!"

"Heat 3 of the womens freestyle 200 please go to the blocks."

"That's us Ai."

Ai gave a few nods as she came walked onto the pool deck. She could hear the cheers from the deck above.

'We're not near each other in the lanes…' Ai thought as she looked over at Pan bouncing on her toes at the lane in the far left. 'But still…' she looked to the girls next to her seeing some unfamiliar faces before she shook her head dismissively. 'Focus on yourself.' She thought.

Ai took a deep breath in before she settled onto the block. She stared at the pool ahead of her with her tinted goggles. 'Focus on…yourself.' She took in a breath settling on the block before the whistle rang and she took to the water.

Rin watched as she swam through the water keeping pace with the other girls. 'She never starts strong…but it's like her stamina builds with each lap.' He thought as she managed to get ahead of another girl at the turn.

'Almost there…' Ai thought as she willed her arms to get faster. 'I'm almost there…' she reached out her fingers grazing the mat before she latched on the wall blinking water out of her eyes.

'Did I?' She gazed excitedly at he board seeing the 1 next to her name.

"Yes!" She cried out but stopped seeing the last lane of Pan as she brought it in dead last.

She pulled herself from the water and slipped her team jacket on as Pan followed suit.

"Ai! First place that's amazing." Pan said.

"Th…thanks, but what happened?" she asked confused. "You looked like you were doing okay."

"I was trying to keep up pace with you but by the third turn I was wiped." She said with a shrug and a smile. "I think I'm just going to stick with the backstrokes but it doesn't hurt to branch out right."

Ai was about to respond but was topped by the cheers from her teammates. She looked up to the balcony giving a smile. Pan gave a laugh as she leaned on Ai. "You're so lucky to be amongst all those cute guys. Who's that red head?" she followed Pan's gaze to Rin who was giving Ai an encouraging smile.

"That's my Captain. Matsuoka Rin."

"He's so cute." Pan gushed throwing him a wink and a smile.

"I…I guess…" Ai responded. "I've just mostly see him as a senpai." She said before they began their walk back to the lockers.

* * *

Rin glanced down as Ai talked with a taller blonde haired girl. 'That must be one of her old teammates…' the blonde haired girl looked up with Ai. He saw her flash a smile before throwing a wink. That made him arch a brow as some of the first years around him gave appreciative 'oooooohs'.

"Did that girl just wink at you?" One first year asked stunned before looking at Rin.

"Does Ai set us up with her friends?" another asked. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Hey! Just focus on your events." Rin barked immediately silencing them.

'Probably just had something in her eye.' He thought.

* * *

"It was fun swimming with you Ai. We really need to hang out again some time. Oh maybe when Mana is back in town!" Pan exclaimed before she slammed her locker shut.

"Sure." Ai responded with a congenial smile as looked her bag over her shoulder. "That sounds great."

"Also here." She said holding up a piece of paper for Ai.

"What's this?" Ai asked with a confused stare before she opened it up. Her eyes were assaulted with bright pink lettering and a flurry of hearts around a number.

"It's for your cute Captain. Tell him to contact me if he's interested….Tell him I like surfing, spicy foods and old school arcade games."

"Oh…umm…sure." AI said slipping the phone number in her jacket pocket. "I'll do that."

"Great! I got to get back to my team. Bye Ai!" She watched as Pan trotted off.

"Good job Ai." Rin said as she came back to the cheer section.

"Thanks." She responded with a broad smile. "I'm glad to see where I stand." She took out a program and started at it. "And I think your event is coming up Rin-senpai."

"Right." He said with a smirk gathering his bag.

Oh you and Nanase are in the next lanes." Ai exclaimed looking up at him. "I think it'll be pretty close."

"Not too close." Rin said confidently. AI smiled as she watched him walk off before she took a seat.

"So…do you have any other friends who are here?" a swimmer asked.

"Just Kou-chan." Ai said pointing across to where the Iwatobi team was sitting.

"Oh she's pretty."

"Yeah…" Ai could practically see the hearts in their eyes as they looked at the manager.

"She's the Captain's younger sister." Ai added that immediately caused them to slump in defeat.

"Any that have brothers who won't kill me?" Ai gave a laugh and a shake of her head.

* * *

**Sometime later**

"Here it goes." Ai said as she watched Nanase and Rin come onto the pool. She stared as the two briefly exchanged some words. Haru's face didn't change but Rin had a smile and a fire in his eyes as he looked to his friend.

'There's that look.' She thought as they crouched into their starters position. 'He's pumped up.'

"Go Matsuoka!" She cheered.

"Go Haru!" She heard the Iwatobi guys call out.

The whistle blew and a splash of water came as the swimmers dived in.

"Those two look like they're in a completely different league." One Samezuka swimmer commented stunned at the gap Haru and Rin had created from the others.

"But look Rin's got this!" another commented when Rin hit the turn first.

'I wouldn't count Nanase out yet…' she thought as she watched Iwatobi swimmer gain speed. It was neck and neck both cutting through the water with such force til they both came on the mat

"Incredible…" She said stunned. "they both tied."

"Set a tournament record like nothing."

"I guess that's why he's captain."

"Yeah…it's really something to see." Ai murmured. She watched as Rin gave Haru a smile and then held up his hand. 'They're competive. But there's something deeper there too…' she thought as they high fived.

* * *

**Later that Day**

"Good job. You got your feet wet and now you have better understanding of what you need to work on. Now let's head home." Rin declared to the Samezuka swimmers as they were gathered outside the swimming facility.

"Yes sir."

As Ai was loading onto the bus she got a ping on her phone.

**Kou-chan: Ai come with us back to our school! Can you? But don't tell my brother.**

Ai tilted her head at the conversation before she texted back,

**Ai: Maybe let me check with Sugimoto-sensei**

* * *

**Later…**

"What's going on?" Ai asked as she sat on the train with Gou and the rest of the Iwatobi team.

"We're doing a surprise for Rin." Nagisa declared excitedly.

"Oh that's so nice."

"Yeah. What did you tell him anyway?" Gou asked.

"That I was hanging out with Pan afterward." She answered.

"Perfect." Gou said happily. "And Haru you said for him to come around at dusk right?"  
Haru gave a nod.

"Great so we have till then to make it happen." She declared.

"Make what happen?" Ai asked curiously.

**Iwatobi Swimming Pool**

"I got the bags." Nagisa said merrily as he held up two tote bags. Ai tilted her head as he opened it to see the piles of cherry blossoms inside.

"Cherry blossoms?" She asked. "Why…"

"Because we're going to put them in the pool!" Nagisa answered. Just as he was about to dump them in Rei snatched the bag from the blonde swimmers hands.

"You can't just dump it in." Rei declared. "This is a delicate matter. We need to shower these so they spread out in a beautiful blanket."

"Aw…" Nagisa pouted. "But it seems like it'll take forever."

"But the effort will be worth it." Makato said with a smile as he took a handful of petals. "Me and Haru will take the upper part. If you guys can get the borders."

"I'll help!" Ai claimed taking an armful of petals. "Me and Kou can do the bottom part."

After many petals later…

"This is beautiful." Ai said as she took in the blossoms resting a top the pool. They created a wonderful border around the water that had just the perfect shimmer to it. "Where did you come up with this idea?" she asked Nagisa.

"Rin-chan always wanted to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms." He explained.

"We cleaned the pool hoping to get more members, but sadly no one came." Rei said.

"So we decided someone like Rin would appreciate it." Makato added. "Just took a little extra decorating.

"It was Haru's idea." Nagisa said pointing to the bluenette.

"That's really thoughtful." Ai responded. It was only met with a solemn blink which she gave a smile to. "Well thanks for letting me be apart of this!" she said sprinkling the last of her petals on.

"Hey! Anyone here!" A familiar voice rang out from the pool house.

"He's here!" Nagisa said as he grabbed the mascot head. "Let's get to our stations."

"Why did he grab the mascot head?" Ai asked confused.

"I'm not sure…" Gou said. "I thought we were just going to yell surprise when he came in."

It was a short time later till Ai and Gou jumped at the clamoring from the pool house. "What's going on?" Ai asked concerned before the door burst open. Rei and Makato had a vice grip on Rin's arm as he struggled against their hold. It would have been easier if it wasn't for the Iwatobi mascot head impairing his vision.

"Rin stop kicking." Makoto gently demanded.

"Guys what are you doing?" Gou demanded. "Put him down now!"

"Gou is that you?" Rin asked before he let out a litany of demands and curses. He only stopped when Haru finally pulled off the mascot head. Rin blinked a few times in the light before his maroon eyes widened in amazement at the sight before him.

"Remember that time in elementary when you told me you wanted to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms?" Haru asked.

"Our original plan was to spruce up the pool as an advertisement aimed at new members." Makato explained.

"Amato-sensei got us permission to open it early." Nagisa interjected cheerfully.

"But no one came so the work was all for naught." Rei said with a shake of his head.

"Seemed like a shame to let the end result go to waste so we thought you'd appreciate this."

"This is amazing…" Rin choked out before he put a hand over his eyes.

Ai smothered a giggle of her own watching as Rin tried to fight down his tears.

"Enjoy yourself. Take a dip." The Iwatobi members broke out.

"It seems like a perfect experience." Ai said with a few eager nods.

"It's still sort of chilly for a swim." Rin said looking at the water skeptically.

"Don't be a wuss." Gou said before holding up a camera. "This will make for an amazing picture."

"It'll be bracing." Nagisa said as he and Rei began nudging Rin towards the pool despite his protests. "A few minutes won't kill you."

"Nobody's afraid. I just don't…" Rins argument was halted when a sudden down pour of rain came down. Everyone from the deck took off.

Ai ended up on the lower awning with Nagisa, Rei and Gou.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." Nagisa whined as he looked despondently at the pool. Bit by bit the beautiful blanket of cherry blossoms on the pool were scattered and forced under by the penetrating drops.

"All that breath taking beauty spoiled by a little rainfall." Rei added ruefully as he wiped his glasses.

"Is your glass always half empty?" Gou asked Rei. "I'm just saying you can be kind of a downer sometimes."

"Yeah Rei-chan. Look on the bright side!" Nagisa added.

"I'm being a realist." Rei argued.

"I don't think it was all for nothing." Ai said causing the team to look to her. "It made Rin-senpai really happy even if he was too scared to swim in it…plus." She held up her phone proudly showing the pictures she took. "I got some pictures of this. It's so beautiful. I think I might make it my new background."

"Those are great Ai-Ai!" Nagisa said taking her phone and flipping it through. "See Rei that's how you be more of an upper." He teased.

"Those pictures are wonderfully taken Nitori-san." Rei agreed as he looked at the pictures.

"I can send them to you if you like Ryugazaki." She offered. Rei fought a blush to his cheeks as he pressed the glasses up his face. "I suppose we could exchange…"

"Hey Ai." The four looked over to see Rin, Makato and Haru now on the lower deck. "It looks like the rain took a break. We should head on home if we want to make curfew." Rin said.

"Right.." she said pocketing her phone. "Thank you all for allowing me to be part of this wonderful experience." She said with a bow.

"Bye!" Gou said with a wave.

"Come back anytime Ai-Ai!" Nagisa said with a wave.

"Be safe getting home." Makato added.

"See you guys!" Rin said with a wave of his own as he and Ai walked away from the facility.

"Aww Rei you were so close to getting her number." Nagisa said to his friend out of ear shot from Gou.

"It was to exchange pictures nothing else." Rei replied.

"Such a downer Rei-chan." Nagisa whined rubbing his head against his friend's shoulder.

* * *

"Those are pretty cool pics." Rin said as Ai showed him one while they were on the train.

"Isn't it? Too bad it was too cold to swim. Seeing how pretty that was made me want to get in." Ai added. She put her phone back before her stopped her fingers brushing against paper.

'Oh that's right. With everything I forgot…' Ai thought as she pulled out the note out.

"What's that?" Rin asked curiously seeing Ai's anxious look at the paper in her hands. She glanced at the paper briefly before looking up at him.

"It's for you." She said holding it up.

Rin's brow arched as he delicately took the paper before opening it up. "That's a lot of hearts…." he muttered looking at the pink. "Is this from you?"

"N...no." Ai stuttered fighting a blush from her cheeks. "You know I only do a two heart maximum on anything."

"So who is this from?" he asked.

"You know my friend Pan?"

"Oh yeah . The blonde one at the city tournament right?"

Ai nodded. "She thinks you're cute and asked me to give you this. She's really nice. She likes spicy food, surfing and old video games." She recited before she put a hand over her stomach.

'Why...why am I feeling this way?' she thought pressing her fist into her abdomen. 'I should be happy that two of my friends want to be together. And she has a fun aura that would complimentary to RIn...so why?' she thought. 'What's this uneasy feeling?'

"Ai not to make this awkward. But I can't date her." Rin said.

"Wh...why?" Ai asked. "If it's because we're friends…"

"No it's not that." Rin interrupted. "She seems cool, but if I want to make it to the next level and go to Nationals I have to bring my A-game. I wouldn't have time to focus on much else and it wouldn't be fair."

It felt like the stone in her stomach dissolved immediately.

"I'll let her know that." She replied.

"It's not going to make it weird, right?" Rin asked concerned.

"No Pan is pretty easy going. She' won't take it personally." Ai assured.

"That's good." Rin agreed. They rode in an amicable silence before Rin looked down at Ai who was staring out the window.

He thought back to the conversations he had with his friends earlier.

"Ai…" She turned to look at Rin. "Do you know what you're going to do after high school?"

"Ah…Oh…" She blinked a few times taken aback by the question. "I mean…I guess as a second year I don't think about it as much as I should. I know I want to swim at the college level although after that…" she put a hand to her mouth as she looked down at her feet in thought. "I don't know if I have enough talent to make it professionally. I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind teaching maybe….or maybe being a daycare teacher…." She murmured.

"Yeah that suits you." Rin responded thinking of her caring nature.

"honestly Rin-senpai I wish I had more of a set focus like you." She said. "It would make it so much easier to have a specific goal in mind."

"Who knows if I'll reach it? I've lost a lot of time." Rin stated leaning back in his seat. "It's going to take a lot to make nationals and get scouted."

"You will." Ai responded resolutely. "You have the talent and the drive. That's all you need."

"How come you can believe in everyone else but not yourself." He asked with a teasing smirk.

An embarrassed blush hit Ai's cheek as she fiddled with her fingers. "I guess because I believe in your talent more than mine."

Rin chuckled as he reached up and put a hand on her head. He gave her a smile as she looked up at him and s he ruffled her hair. "We'll work on that."

_I hope we both reach our goals in this new year Rin-senpai…_


	2. Chapter 2: Festival Hopes and Fateful Substitutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Splashfest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone still reading who left a comment and a kudos thank you so much. want a private shoutout in the next one DM. Anyways hope you enjoy and stay free!

_**So to anyone that is still reading this and reviewed and favorited thank you so much! If you want a private shout out just DM me. So to anyone reading hope you like. This is part 1 and hopefully Part 2 won't be too long away. Anyways enjoy. Stay Free!** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 FESTIVAL HOPES AND FATEFUL SUBSTITUTIONS**

"I don't get this…" Ai murmured as she walked through the school grounds; her eyes glued on a workbook. As she rounded a corner, she felt like she hit a brick wall with a force that knocked her to the ground.

"Ow …." She whined before she glanced up to see what she collided with. Her eye widened as she saw the towering guy looking down at her with bright teal eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ah…yeah sorry. I need to watch where I'm going." She answered before standing up and dusting off her uniform. Her eyes glossed over him as he returned to looking back to a paper in his hand.

'He's extremely tall.' She thought her eyes going from his spiky black hair to his sneakers. 'Even taller than Tachibana-senpai. And very solid…I wonder if he's part of the basketball team or maybe weightlifting.' Her eyes managed to catch sight of the hastily drawn map in his hand. She then followed his gaze as he was looking up to the building sign.

"Are you new here?" she asked curiously.

He looked down at her and gave a small chuckle. "That obvious?"

"Well you look a little lost." She replied with a bright smile. "Where are you supposed to go?"

"Nakami Building." He answered. "But I haven't seen it and I've been circling this area for a while."

"Oh…you're quite some ways off." Ai responded. "That's actually on the other side of the academy."

"Really?" The guy asked before he gave a frustrated sigh. "Damn. No wonder I couldn't find anything."

"It's a big academy." Ai responded as she took the paper from his hand. "Anyone could have made that mistake." She assured before she took out a pen from her bag. "I wish I could show you, but I'm already late for my class…" She scrawled out some directions and landmarks before passing the page back. "Hopefully this helps."

"Thanks man." He said taking the newly drawn map. Ai fought the cringe from coming on her face as she was mistaken for a guy once again.

'It's the uniform.' She told herself while she forced a smile on her face.

"Ah…yeah no problem." She said with a wave while strolling to her next class.

_**Later that Day** _

Ai was on the pool deck leaning forward as she tried to will her hamstrings to relax.

'Breathe…breathe…' she told herself as she tried to find an inner calm amongst the chatter of the other swimmers.

"Hey Ai. Did you hear?" Minami asked as he came onto the deck.

"Hear what?" she asked curiously with one eye open.

"We're getting some new swim club member." Takuya explained while he rolled his shoulders. "Some hot shot from Tokyo." He added.

"Seriously?" Ai asked with both her eyes widening in surprise as she perked up from her stretch. "He must be pretty impressive to bypass the tryouts.

"Yeah I heard he was some third year in Matsuoka's class." Another swimmer interjected.

"I actually caught a glimpse of him." Another added as he held up a hand past his head. "Huge!"

'Huge…' Ai repeated in her head.

The chatter dimmed when the facility doors opened, and Sugimoto entered with Rin and another person in tow.

"Hey guys! Gather around!" Rin barked causing the rest of the swimmers to stand and group together.

'Is that him…' Ai thought as she craned her neck trying to see over her teammates.

"Damn that guys big." Someone commented.

"You sure he's a high schooler?"

"Samezuka Swim Team. Let me introduce you to your newest swim team member." Sugimoto declared. The boy stepped forward and gave a small bow of his head.

"My names Sousuke Yamazaki. I transferred here from Tokitsu high school in Tokyo."

"I'll have you know Yamazaki ranked top ten in the country for his butterfly." Sugimoto added which got appreciative awes from the team. "I hope you show him the upmost respect."

"Glad I don't swim butterfly…" Minami whispered.

"Top in the country. Definitely a big shot." Takuya muttered which Ai gave a few agreeing nods.

'A nationally ranked swimmer…' she thought excitedly.

"I also heard that you and Matsuoka know each other. So, I'll leave him to show you the ropes." Sugimoto added as his head motioned to Rin beside him.

"Looking forward to it." Sousuke said with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the team." Rin replied holding up a fist. Ai watched as they gave each other a fist bump and she beamed seeing the familiar look in Rin's eyes.

'That's the same face he makes when he's with Nanase…' she thought happily.

"Alright guys. Let's line up and get some warm-up laps." Rin ordered.

"Sir!" the swimmers declared as they took to the blocks.

Ai watched as Sousuke sloughed off his coat and her eyes widened at the definition of his muscles.

"Wow…" She murmured to herself as her gaze went over in detail over the edges and tone.

Sousuke gave an arched brow at Nitori's intense gaze before he glanced back to Rin. Rin only gave a shrug in response as some chatter began around him.

"Think she likes him?" he heard one of his teammates commented.

"I don't know. He's probably the most muscular out of all of us. Maybe that's her type..." someone responded.

"Kind of an odd couple."

"She's got to like him. I mean look at her eyes."

Rin could see how some of the swimmers could think Ai was some girl gushing over Sousuke. However, he recognized the stare which was the same scrutinizing gaze that his sister showed when she was analyzing muscles.

"So, this is a nationally ranked swimmers' body." Ai murmured with a hand on her chin before she brought her eyes up. She noticed the stern face Sousuke was giving her.

"Ah sorry that's rude of me to stare." She apologetically added before she gave a deep bow. "I'm second year Aichirou Nitori. Pleasure to meet you Yamazaki-senpai."

She brought her eyes up to see Sousuke still giving her the same serious expression. She flinched. 'Maybe I offended him…' she thought anxiously before he suddenly gave her a warm, but nervous smile.

"Oh…I was wondering why you looked familiar. You helped me out earlier today." He said which Ai brightened at.

"Yeah…I should have figured you be a swimmer when I ran into you. That muscle is unmistakable. Is Tokitsu swim team really all that? I mean of course they're amazing." She added with a shake of her head before a look realization came onto her face. "Wait a second! Do you know Nanase and the others too?" she asked curiously.

"We haven't seen each other since the sixth grade." Rin answered. "He hasn't met Haru and the gang yet."

"Well that's not exactly true." Sousuke commented stepping onto the block. "I competed against him before. I learned a lot about my own limits as a swimmer that day. If you're not careful, he's the type of rival you could become obsessed with." He finished throwing a teasing smirk to Rin over his shoulder before he dived in.

"Freak…" Rin muttered with an embarrassed shake of his head causing Ai to chuckle.

"Bet you two picked up where you left off like no time had passed." She cheerfully mentioned before her eyes settled on the pool again.

"Wow…Look at him go." she murmured seeing Sousuke cut through the water.

'It reminds me a lot of Tachibana-senpai's swimming.' She thought as he hit the turn. 'There's a surreal raw power behind it….' "

"He can get his torso higher above the water than most swimmers. Decreases the resistance he'd have to deal with otherwise. And his shoulder flexibility isn't something that happened overnight." she glanced over to see the enthusiastic smile from Rin. "That guy's a beast and he worked hard to get there."

"Oh!" Ai exclaimed a look of realization coming across her face. "That must mean Yamazaki-senpai is the world class swimmer Seijirou-senpai was talking about! Small world huh?"

"I guess." Rin muttered uncertainly. 'Can't really see those two knowing each other on a friendly basis.' He thought thinking of their completely different personalities.

"That was amazing Yamazaki-senpai." Ai complimented when Sousuke came back on deck.

"Thanks. You're up, right?" Sousuke asked as he draped a towel around his neck.

"Ah…right." Ai proclaimed as she looped the goggles over her head. She settled into position on the block and took off.

"She's not bad." Sousuke commented watching her swim.

"Her speed isn't anything to write home about." Rin added with an appreciative smile. "But her stamina is something else."

"Guess it has be to survive here right?" Sousuke responded which Rin nodded at. Sousuke gave a chuckle and a smirk. "Although that's probably a lot easier than being your roommate."

That comment caused Rin to roll his eyes before giving a laugh.

**_That Evening_ **

Ai tapped her pencil against her workbook as she gave a disgruntled whine. "You okay?" Rin asked curiously from his desk. She nodded a few times before standing up.

"Yeah, but I think studying will be easier if I go get a drink from the vending machines. You want one?" she asked.

"Sure." Rin replied going back to his own studies. Ai grabbed her little pink wallet and hummed happily through the hallways. As she rounded the corner, she suddenly stopped seeing a tall familiar figure illuminated by the light of the vending machines.

"Yamazaki-senpai." She greeted.

"Hey." He turned giving her an acknowledging nod before his gaze went back to the cans.

"Deciding what you want?" Ai asked as she stood next to him. "There's a lot of choices."

"Yeah…and I know I shouldn't drink my favorite at a time like this." She followed Sousuke's gaze to the line of Cola flavors before giving a small chuckle.

Ai then popped some money in the machine and pressed a few buttons causing a can to fall out.

"That doesn't look like a bad choice." Sousuke said repeating her action.

"I do love Pocari but this is for Rin-senpai." She then added some more money causing another can to fall out.

"Strawberry?" Sousuke questioned seeing the pink can. AI nodded eagerly as she held up the can. "It's my favorite. I treat myself to it from time to time. Well enjoy Yamazaki-senpai."

As she was about to head back to the room she stopped when Sousuke called out her name.

"Ah…yes?" She asked clutching the soda's in her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" he said as he sat down on the benches and popped his soda open.

"Of course." Ai responded before she took a seat near him and set the cans next to her.

"Why are you here?" Sousuke asked.

"Ah…I'm getting some drinks." She explained hesitantly pointing to the cans next to her.

Sousuke chuckled to himself before he leaned back on his hands. "No, I mean why are you here? At this Academy."

"Oh!" Ai gave a small laugh herself. "Honestly it was just a mix up with my name." She responded. "I sent out applications to any place with a good swimming program. When Samezuka accepted I thought they were becoming co-ed."

"Must have been a surprise."

"It was." She thought thinking back to the harsh realization she came when she noticed she was the only girl in a sea of male swimmers. "And I couldn't transfer until after the season was over."

"But you're a second year." Sousuke said. "So why are you still here? Can't be easy being the only girl in a school of guys."

"It's not too bad. I grew up with three older brothers, so I'm used to being around boys. And I did have an opportunity to transfer to another academy. Kawa."

"That's a pretty decent academy." He replied. "So why didn't you?"

"Ah…" She put a hand to her mouth "Maybe it's mainly sentimentality keeping me here, but I also know I've made a lot of improvement in my times and I think I can improve even more. I've also come to care a lot about my teammates." She added tenderly. "I guess that's the real reason I stayed." She glanced over to the see the stoic stare on Sousuke's face that caused her to rub the back of her head and give an embarrassed smile. "Sounds dumb when I say it like that though, doesn't it?"

"Nah it doesn't." Sousuke said giving an agreeing nod. "I can see why…"

"That's why you left Tokitsu to swim here right? To be around your old friends and be close to your family again for your last year?" Ai added before she gave a beaming smile to him. "Must be nice to be able to swim with Rin-senpai again."

"Yeah…I think it will be." He murmured. "And you're not bad yourself."

"What?" Ai asked stunned at the last remark.

"You're pretty good." Sousuke said. "For you to manage to stick around. That's nothing to turn your nose up at."

"That means a lot coming from you Yamazaki-senpai." She replied her eyes bright. "Thank you." She added with a small bow of her head before she stood up. "I should get this to Rin-senpai before it gets warm. I'll see you later."

"See ya." He said before taking another drag of his soda.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Rin asked once AI came back into their room. "That took a while."

"Oh, I bumped into Yamazaki-senpai." She replied handing the soda over to Rin. "We just talked for a bit. He's a bit intimidating at first, but he's really nice once he opens up."

"Yeah…" Rin agreed. "I can see why you think that."

"Kind of like you!" Ai commented causing Rin to give a roll of his eyes. "Although you were more grumpy and he's more the strong silent type. He actually reminds me a little bit more of Nanase-senpai."

Rin gave a wry chuckle thinking to his two friends. "I don't know about that."

"That's true…" Ai agreed with a few nods. "I've heard Yamazaki-senpai speak more than ten words."

Rin gave a wry laugh at the comment. "Yeah…that's Haru for you."

**_Later during the Week_ **

'Looks good.' Ai thought surveying the food on her tray before her eyes glossed over the cafeteria. It was practically empty with most of Academy deciding to either head home or eat off campus. Her blue eyes brightened when she spotted Sousuke and Rin eating across from each other.

"But we both know you're going to do it.". Rin popped some noodles in his mouth and chewed while throwing a reluctant stare to his friend across the table.

"So, when is this happening?" Sousuke asked going back to his food.

"Mind if I join you?" Ai interrupted holding up her tray.

"Sure." Rin said shuffling over as Ai took a seat next to him. 'What were you guys talking about?" she questioned curiously.

"The Iwatobi Swim Center is opening up again and at the grand opening they're doing a festival." Rin explained.

"Really?" Ai asked causing Sousuke to give a rough laugh at her excitement. "That's pretty cool."

"Tell her the best part." Sousuke added in a teasing tone causing Rin to shake his head.

"Best part?" Ai questioned confused.

"They want the grand finale to be a medley relay between us and them." Rin rumbled out causing Ai to give a sunny smile.

"That sounds great."

"Since this isn't official it's going to be hard finding some other people who wouldn't mind spending their off time doing this." Rin added as he poked at his dinner.

"I'll ask around." Ai offered. "What strokes are you doing? I'm assuming Yamazaki-senpai you're doing butterfly."

"Actually, I'm going to give free style a shot." He answered.

"Really?" Ai asked stunned before it morphed into an enthusiastic grin. "I can't wait to see that. And does that mean you're doing butterfly." She asked looking toward Rin.

"Yep."

"Okay so a breast-stroke swimmer and a backstroke swimmer. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't you swim either of those?" Sousuke asked. "Why don't you do it?"

"Ah…I'm horrible at backstroke. I have a hard time keeping to the center of the lane and I always end up hitting my head on the turn." Ai explained with a bashful smile.

Rin gave a chuckle easily picturing Ai floundering in the lanes during breaststroke as she bumped her head against the lane's multiple times. "But wait you swam breaststroke in middle school, right?" he recalled.

"Only a few times." Ai answered as she looked down at her food. "But I was never fast in my 100 meter times." She added. "I wouldn't want to slow you all down. Iwatobi is a good team."

"Ai…" Rin started which was met with a wave of her hands and a cheerful grin.

"But don't worry I'll be there to cheer you all on!" she declared.

* * *

**_ Samezuka Swim Facility _ **

"Okay. So, Toru agreed to do breaststroke and Nakagawa backstroke." She said pointing to the swimmers across the pool. Toru gave a brief nod of his head as Nakagawa gave a wave.

"Great." Rin answered. "Thanks for asking around Ai."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to seeing how it turns out." She tilted her head seeing the somber stare on his face as his maroon eyes were staring at the pool.

"Everything okay Rin-senpai?"

"Yeah…just…" He put a hand through his hair as he looked over to AI. "Times like these I'm envious of them."

"The Iwatobi team?"

He gave a few nods. "Exactly. They have a relay team. A solid relay team….we don't."

"Not yet." Ai responded. "But the season is just beginning Rin-senpai. Maybe this is the team."

She noticed his fretful face that caused her to give him a light punch on the shoulder.

"And if it's not. We'll find it. I know we will." She said with a few eager nods.

"Wish I had your optimism…" Rin muttered.

**_ Splash Festival Day _ **

"Hey." Sousuke greeted as he opened his dorm door. He was donned in sweats, his tote bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go man?" Rin asked.

"Yep." Sousuke answered as he shut the door behind him. "Where's Ai?"

"She slept in." Rin replied. "She's busy getting ready, but she said she'll meet us there."

As the two walked across the campus grounds they stopped when a rock song broke out from Rin's bag. He dug around before pulling out his phone.

"That's weird." Rin muttered looking at the caller ID before he picked up.

"Toru. What's up?"

"Hey Rin I can't make the relay meet." His voice sounding frantic across the speaker.

"What?" Rin asked stunned before it morphed into a face of frustration. "What do you mean you can't make it?!"

"My big sister. She's pregnant and she went into labor. I need to be there. It's family man. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" Rin smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead before he gave a sigh. "I understand. Go with your family."

"Thanks Rin. Good luck." Rin gave a grumble of irritation as he began searching through his contacts.

"Bad News?" Sousuke asked.

"We have to find another breaststroke swimmer." Rin answered. "I'm calling around."

"I'll check the dorms." Sousuke replied heading back to the building.

As Rin called his frustration grew as he was met with unanswered rings and teammates too far away. As he was about to make another call his phone rang. His brow arched at the caller ID before he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got lost." Sousukes voice came from across the speaker as Rin bowed his head giving a disgruntled groan.

"Where are you?" he grumbled out.

**_ Sometime later… _ **

"You weren't even close." Rin commented as he and Sousuke walked back to the quad.

"Honestly all these buildings look the same." Sousuke replied. "Any luck finding a breast stroke swimmer?"

"No." Rin grumbled. "Anyone who is decent at the breaststroke is either busy or won't be able to make it in time." Rin grumbled.

"What about Ai?" Sousuke asked. "Maybe she's still here."

Rin eyes widened in realization before he began pressing the buttons on her phone. "Let's hope."

* * *

Ai hummed happily to herself as she slipped on her ballet flats. She then gave a soft smile to the velvet box on her desk as she popped it open and delicately grabbed the locket inside. After she draped it over her neck she adjusted the heart shape and looked in the mirror.

'Alright grandpa...let's go…' she thought. As she grabbed her cardigan she stopped when her phone rang. She reached over picking up the pink electronic as her eyebrows scrunched together at the caller ID.

"Hi you forget something?" she answered once she flipped it open. "I was just about to head over to the station."

"Ai you're our new breaststroke swimmer. Get your gear and meet us at the quad." He ordered.

"Wha...wait what?" Ai asked confused.

"Toru had to back out." Rin explained. "So, you're our new breaststroke swimmer."

"But…"

"Ai I have no other options." Rin said. She cringed recognizing the urgent tone in his voice.

"O…okay. I'll be there." She murmured before hanging up the phone.

'change of plans….' She thought quickly undressing as she hastily put on her swimsuit and then her sweats over it. She shoved the rest of her equipment in her bag and exited the door.

As she was going down the hall she stopped when she saw Nakagawa outside his dorm door giving a disgruntled face to an older man in front of him.

"Sir! I have to go!"

"Absolutely not!" the older man snapped back. She recognized the man as their pre-calculus teacher.

"I have an event." Nakaga whined his eyes falling on Ai. "Ai tell him I have a meet."

"Hello Adachi-sensei." She greeted while giving a small bow. "It's true. Nakagawa and I do have an event."

"Your season hasn't even started yet." The teacher responded. "Is this official or unofficial."

"Unofficial but…."

"I am sorry then, but Nakagawa will have to undergo mandatory tutoring and make up the test he failed."

"But!" Nakagawa started which was met by a harsh stare.

"One more word Nakagawa-san." The teacher warned.

"Sorry Ai." Nakagawa muttered as Mr. Adachi led him away.

'Not good.' Ai thought anxiously. She began banging on the doors hoping someone would answer. She gave a whine when all she was met was unanswered silence. 'No. No no no no…' She thought worriedly as she started sprinting to the quad.

* * *

"Rin-senpai." She called out seeing him and Sousuke who was lying against the fountain edge.

"Ai….what's wrong?" Rin asked seeing her flushed cheeks as she strangled for breath.

"Nakagawa…he…he…." She put her hands on her knees and bent over as she took in a shuddering inhale. "He got in trouble for failing a test, so he has to make it up." She managed to wheeze out.

"How bad did he fail?" Rin asked stunned.

"Pretty bad." Ai responded. "He was really upset."

"Damn it." Rin cursed. "Is there anyone in the dorms?"

Ai shook her head as she took out her phone. "No. I checked. I think everyone went home or out for the weekend. I'll make some calls…"

"I'll check around too." Rin muttered digging out his own phone. 'Of course this shit had to had to happen today. First Shouta…Now Nakagawa….' He thought angrily as he dialed a number.

After some time Rin hung up his phone with a huff and looked to Ai. "Any luck?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head with a dismayed face. "No…" she said ruefully before she gave a sigh.

"It's no big deal." Sousuke muttered. Rin and Ai looked to their teammate who was lounging along the fountain edge with his bag as a makeshift pillow. "I'll just go twice. It's not like this is an official event. Gives us a chance to skirt around the rules." He said nonchalantly.

"I guess that's a solution." Ai murmured.

"I know it's not official, but I still want to take this seriously." Rin replied. "There's got to be someone here who can swim a decent backstroke…"

Ai searched through her contacts again before a voice broke her out of her frenzied thoughts.

"Hey Mikoshiba! Come on!"

Rin and her eyes widened and then met briefly before their gazes fell on a boy with messy bright orange hair and gold eyes who darted by them.

"Don't get your panties in a wad. I'm coming." He barked.

"That's not a common last name." Rin muttered.

"And he has the same hair and eyes as the captain." Ai added before she looked up to Rin. "And Mikoshiba does have a younger brother and sister. It can't be coincidence."

Ai then watched stunned as Rin darted over to the boy snatching him by the collar of his hoodie. "Hold on there, champ."

"Hey what's your problem?" the boy yelled angrily towards Rin.

"I know this is coming out of the blue, but your Seijirou's little bro, aren't you?" Rin asked.

"Yeah so?" he asked scratching the back of his head while he gave a questioning stare towards Rin. "Why is that any business of yours?"

"Do you happen to swim backstroke like him?" Ai asked hopefully.

"Well yeah." He answered proudly. "That's sort of my home I won a lot of competitions and stuff. In my hometown I'm kind of like a celebrity. No lie! I had a bad ass nickname and everything!"

'He may be just what we're looking for.' Ai thought hopefully.

"They called me the otter!" He declared his back overtly arched with his hands rubbing his stomach causing Rin and Ai's face to deadpan at the gesture.

'Maybe not…' Ai thought before she shook her head with a sudden comprehending thought.

"I think the bad ass Seijirou Senpai was talking about was his brother." She murmured at Rin.

"Guess he wanted to pave the way for him or whatever." Rin mumbled back.

"I don't know what kind of crap Seijirou been telling you." Momo answered disgruntled. "But if this is about me joining the swim team, I'm not interested."

"Hey! You coming or not?" One of his friends from behind barked.

"Keep your shirt on." Momo answered before he turned back to Ai and Rin. "Later guys. Daddy's gotta get his freak on." He declared suavely before trotting off.

Ai's eyes widened when Rin snatched his collar again and practically strangled Momo by pulling him back

"Oh come on man!" Momo replied frustrated. "I told you I'm not joining the team so lay off. You think girls care whether or not I do the backstroke?"

"Look no one's asking you to make a commitment and join the team" Rin said sternly. "But if you want to get girls attention, we can help you there."

"How would you know?" Momo asked defiantly. "You got a girlfriend?"

"No." Rin replied. "But…"

"How about you?" He asked interrupting Rin to look at Sousuke. "You got a girl?"

Sousuke only gave an impassive stare in response.

"That's what I thought." Momo barked at Rin. "Girls don't like swimmers."

"Girls do like swimmers." Ai interjected. "I know that for sure."

"Really?" Momo asked. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No…but I know what girls like because I am one." She explained.

"Seriously?" Momo asked surveying Ai. "No way." He challenged with a shake of his head. "Not falling for that."

Ai sighed before she opened her hoodie revealing the one piece underneath.

Momo's eyes widened as she zipped it up. "How…?"

"It was a mix up with my name. But I'm a girl and I do know that girls like swimmers. Actually, I have a big crush on…"

Suddenly Momo was right in her face grabbing her shoulders. "You must have a lot of girl friends then right?! They like swimming?" he asked eagerly.

"Ah well most of them are swimmers, but…" she stammered nervously at how close his face was to hers. "But I…they like other swimmers…"

"And there's going to be a lot of girls at this thing."

"Ah…well…" She started nervously.

"Yeah plenty." Rin interrupted pulling Momo back from Ai

"Then I'm in." Momo declared. "Just for this event. Don't want you think I'm joining the team."

"Good enough for me." Rin agreed. "Ai let's get him some equipment."

"Okay." She replied as she walked alongside Rin back toward the swimming facility.

"I know there will be other girls there, but I don't think they'll be his age Rin-senpai." Ai said anxiously.

"He doesn't need to know that." he replied with a smirk.

* * *

**_ Back at the quad _ **

"So you're the strong silent type and you still don't have a girlfriend? How is that possible?" Momo asked.

Sousuke merely closed his eyes as he settled against his bag. "Probably get one before you." He muttered.


End file.
